


Cute Pictures

by cuiuscuiuscuius



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Flirtatious Philly, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:11:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuiuscuiuscuius/pseuds/cuiuscuiuscuius
Summary: Dan keeps drawing pictures of the new kid at school.





	Cute Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work taken from my tumblr- imasexuallyambiguousnerd.tumblr.com

Dan had a dilemma. He had accidentally turned in one of his history assignments that he had doodled on. He could go, take back the assignment, and get a zero on it, or he could leave it as it is, which would leave him very embarrassed.  
The thing is, there was a very cute boy in the class, with black hair and pretty eyes, and Dan just happened to like drawing people. Dan also wasn’t out to anyone, and he didn’t plan on his history teacher being the first to know.  
He would go during lunch.  
–  
Dan stared at the boy from across the cafeteria. He really had to get back to his teacher soon.  
“Hey Dan? Hello? You there?” Dan clued in to the fact that Louise was waving her hand in front of his face.  
“Yeah, sorry. I just zoned out for a while. I’m worried about that history assignment we turned in today.” Dan blushed while he said this, though he wasn’t lying.  
Louise smirked. Dan knew that this could mean no good.  
“Dan, are you sure that you weren’t staring at the new girl who arrived yesterday? Because I doubt she’d be into a geek like you.” Dan jokingly shoved her.  
“Watch it. And no, I wasn’t staring at her. I really was just zoning out.” Dan tried to stop the tips of his ears burning up like they usually did when he lied, but it was no use.  
“Really Dan. Even me, a straight girl, can admit that she’s hot.”  
“I’m not lying!”  
“Then tell the truth, because you were obviously not just ‘zoning out’.”  
Dan sighed. There was no use in lying, but he wasn’t ready to tell the truth quite yet.  
“Can we please talk about this later? Besides, I need to talk to the history teacher.” Louise sighed, but then nodded.  
“Goodbye.”  
–  
Dan walked into his history teachers classroom. He saw his history teacher flipping through the stack of graded papers.  
“Hey Dan. I was expecting you to come along,” his history teacher, Mr. Wilkenson said. “And I’m going to have to take five points off for doodling on the paper. You may go.”  
Dan sputtered. “But I need that paper back. No one else can know about it.”  
Mr. Wilkenson just sighed and said, “I’ll warn you when I give them back. Now, you may go.  
–  
It had been two weeks since that incident, and Dan had finally learned the boy’s name. It was Philip, or preferably, Phil. Dan’s heart still melted when he saw Phil, and he was becoming less subtle (if that was even possible). He kept staring at him during class and lunch, although his plan was to invite him to sit at his lunch table, chances were, he wasn’t going to ask him.  
–  
Dan stared at Phil as he walked into the class.  
“Hi? Is there something on my face?” Phil said, obviously confused at why Dan would stare at him.  
“No, but, uh, wouldyouliketositwithmeatlunch.” Dan looked into his arms, blushing.  
“Uh, sure, I guess,” Phil shrugged and moved on to his desk as Dan groaned.  
–  
“Hey, so, Louise, I invited someone to sit with us at lunch.”  
“Ooh, is it that girl you were staring at during lunch?”  
“Uh, no, his name is Phil and-”  
“Oh, so the guy you were staring at during lunch?”  
“I, well-”  
“Don’t deny it.”  
“Fine.”  
–  
Later, in the lunchroom, Dan was watching Phil walk over to his table.  
“Hey Dan. How are you?” Phil sat down next to Dan.  
“Um, fine, yeah, alright, I guess?” Louise sighed at Dan’s stuttering.  
“Hi, I’m Louise. You must be Phil. Dan’s told me so much about you.” At this Phil glanced at Dan, who had turned red.  
“Yeah, that’s my name, don’t wear it out,” Phil joked, “And I’d like you to elaborate on this ‘talking about me’ thing.” At this Dan tried to not spontaneously combust.  
“Well, he stares at you all the time-”  
“I’ve noticed.” Phil smirked.  
“AND he’s liked you since you started school.” Dan glared at Louise, and began to stand up.  
“I think this is my cue to leave,” Dan said, picking his stuff up.  
“Wait! You forgot something!” Dan raised an eyebrow, “You forgot my number.”  
Dan blushed, but still let Phil write on his arm.

——

Louise smiled wickedly and she changed her number in Dan’s phone to Phil’s number, leaving the names the same.  
–  
Dan stared at the number in his phone. Should he call? Should he text? What would he text? “Hello” is too official, “hi” too boring, “‘sup” too unofficial, what could he text?  
Dan thought for another minute and then had a brilliant idea. He could bother Louise about what to send!  
Dan– hey  
I need some help  
Louise– okay?  
on what  
Dan– how do u start off texting somebody that you really really like who keeps flirting with you in history  
Louise– idk who ur talking about  
Dan– Phil? the guy who i talk too much about?  
Louise– okay?  
Idk what u mean tho  
Dan– he literally gave me his number RIGHT in front of u  
Louise– oh  
Dan– well????  
Louise– I think u should be really casual, dont try too hard but be direct y’know  
Dan- no, i dont know. that is literally so confusing  
Louise– he likes u, just go for it  
Dan– how do u KNOW that tho  
Louise– i think Im the most qualified person to know that  
believe me  
Dan– …y  
Louise– dan…, look at the number you’re texting next time  
Dan started to freak out when he saw the unrecognizable number there. How could this happen to him, of all people?  
The phone started to buzz in his hands, and he saw that “Louise”, or Phil, was trying to call him. Dan qualled his breaths and answered the phone, his voice shaking sightly.  
“Hello,” Dan asked.  
“Hi, this is Phil, and I’m really, really, really sorry for that. I didn’t realize that you had seen me as Louise until later, and before I just thought it was a joke and you were messing with me so I’m really sorry and I hope that you can forgive me,” Phil then hung up while Dan cradled the phone to his chest.  
Maybe he would forgive Louise.  
–  
“So, Dan, I noticed you talking to Phil earlier. I take it you forgive me and we can do our usual Taco Tuesday plans?”  
Dan blushed and avoided eye contact, “I, uh, already have plans this weekend, sorry.”  
Louise’s eyes went wide and she smiled widely. “I knew it!”  
Scratch that. Dan would never forgive her


End file.
